Blood Promise
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Marie Hanson moves to Maine with her father, only to find a broken mirror in her new room... And who is Jason? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

_Written to be published as a world-wide book. Beta'd by one of my best friends, but for now, she knows who she is._

Blood Promise

Prologue:

I never expected to end up in another state, let alone another world. In fact, I can't believe there was actually a time where I didn't want to be here, this beautiful mansion full of dark secrets. At least, dark to any normal human being.

For me, darkness is my friend. I always know I can count on it, or rather the people in it. They helped me through it all; the divorce, the move, the pain… though I'm getting ahead of myself. Perhaps I should tell you my story. The story of how I met the love of my life, and the death of my mortality…


	2. Move in

I: Move in

"Dad, do we really have to move in _here_?" I asked, malice dripping off every word.

My name is Marie Hanson. I'm fourteen years old and currently living out my worst nightmare. It wasn't always this way, no, I used to live in one of the biggest cities in the U.S. with both my parents and twin sister, Maggie. Though, it seems all luxury's have a toll. Soon after my thirteenth birthday my parents got into a huge fight, ending with mom declaring a divorce. Six months later it was decided that I would be separated from my sister, and my dad and I would have to move out of the house. This brings us to Hampden, Maine, in one of the most haunted mansions in town.

It wasn't exactly the look or size that got to me. The mansion was a cedar color, a dome skylight adorning the entrance hall. It would be more you would expect of a castle then a mansion; silk covered the walls entirely. It would make you think how someone of low income, such as my dad, could buy a place like this. Apparently, the previous owners went mad and sold it for an apartment's price.

However, I can tell what made the owners go crazy. It was the very _feel _of the place. It made the tiny hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. My father didn't have the same feeling, though, which made me more nervous.

"Sweetheart, there were no other places available. And besides, it has a homey feel to it… I'll tell you what, if you can't stand it in four months, we'll find a better place, alright?" I sighed. He was using his you-have-no-other-choice tone. After grumbling out a 'fine' I headed up the stairs to pick out a room.

There were many selections, as there were three other floors, ten bedrooms on each level. Each room was a different color, obviously to suit the tastes of up to a hundred guests.

One room finally caught my eye; a seemingly normal one with wooden furniture and red colored rug and curtains. Two things stuck out, however. One was the sheets and comforter made out of blood red and black silk. The other was a cracked body mirror. Normally it wouldn't bother me much; it's to be expected from an old mirror. It was the color of the cracks and the floor around it that intrigued me. Red paint? Nail polish, perhaps? Or maybe…

"Marie! Have you picked out a room yet?" My dad called from what sounded like the main floor. I sighed and dropped my stuff. The only bad part about having a big house was that there was no elevator.

"Yeah Dad, I did!" I called back with fake enthusiasm. Leaving the unpacking for later, I headed out the door and down the stairs.

By the time I reached the bottom, Dad was already cooking dinner. He would never admit it to most, but he was a pretty good cook.

"How does a traditional Japanese dinner sound?" Rats. He only makes my favorite food when he wants me to make a sacrifice for him. Sadly, it works too.

"Sounds great, dad." I mumbled making my way to the living room. It was as big; if not bigger; then the grand hall. Velvet adorned the walls and another skylight placed at the top. I was assuming they were to make up for the lack of lights, though there was a chandelier in almost every room.

Furniture wasn't a limited feature though. I sat in one of the two modern swivel seats, a couch matching them. There was also a coffee table, two televisions, a computer desk, a window seat, and a bunch of packed boxes that were soon to be changed into an extra table and stereo.

I decided to pass the time by flipping through the channels until dinner was ready.

Not even an hour later, my dad called me to the dining room. I took a seat and picked up some rice balls, careful to make sure they wouldn't fall apart. My efforts were in vain though; the rice fell apart as soon as it reached my plate.

At this, my dad laughed. I was never one to be able to keep things together; I couldn't do projects because of it. If I did anything near a project, it would be research.

"Ah, it's nice to know nothing has changed." He joked. I just grunted before eating the sticky rice with a fork. At least it didn't fall apart in my lap…

After a few more things to eat, and decorate my old pants, I took it upon myself to head back up the stairs to start unpacking. I would get much exercise; climbing up and down four flights of stairs daily.

I picked up a box of clothes and headed over to the drawers. I would need to go shopping; my closet will be empty unless I did. I made a mental note to go tomorrow.

Easily folding up the clothes and putting them in their places, I took another box and headed towards the desk by the window. That is, until I saw my mirror _move_.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I swore I saw a pair of eyes move inside the mirror. They were no ordinary color, either. They must've been at least dark brown, if not actually blood red. I decided to shrug it off in the end, thinking I must've mistaken it for my hair.

My image… wasn't exactly the best one. I was petite, just barely over five feet tall, and I certainly didn't look like a girl from Los Angelus. My hair was a dark brown, with a bit of red in it from my childhood, and I had pale blue eyes. But the thing that stood out the most was my skin. If my arm was on a white sheet, you wouldn't be able to tell it was there. It was one of the reasons I was glad the sheets were red; I wouldn't blend into my bed in the morning.

Placing the box on the desk, I took out the electronics wrapped in bubble wrap. Pulling out my laptop, charger, and alarm clock, I decided to message my sister to make sure she didn't worry too much about us. She may be my twin sister, but she's my complete opposite. Her hair is light brown, with bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin. She was also very hyper and bouncy, but also the biggest worry wart on the planet.

Thanking whatever force made sure she wasn't online; I sent her an email before plugging in my laptop and alarm clock. I also put my programs and art supplies in the desk.

Flopping down on my bed deciding to set the clock tomorrow, I looked at my new phone. Ten minutes to midnight. Thinking it best to turn in for the night, I placed whatever I had on the bed somewhere else, not bothering with getting pajamas on. I then slipped under the covers and placed my head on the pillow… and unconsciously took in the scent. Whoever had slept there before smelled really good. Like cinnamon and vanilla.

Slowly, I drifted into a peaceful sleep, unaware of the hungry eyes watching my every move.

I awoke to the sound of my laptop going off in the middle of the night, knowing my sister had messaged me. While it was Two A.M. here, it was only about eleven in Los Angelus. Another difference we have; my sister loves to party.

I stumbled over to the computer and moved the mouse, covering my eyes for the incoming pain of the light. When my eyes finally got used to the light, I read the instant message.

_Hey Sis! I'm glad you made it to Hampden, Is it really as bad as you thought it would be? I just got back from Sammy's, sorry for messaging so late!_

I grumbled. Sam was my long-time crush back in LA, and my sister was always his center of attention. Her being over at his house until eleven wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

_Sis, it's two in the morning here, and I have so much unpacking to do. Hampden is okay, and the house is fairly large. Tell mom we made it, and I will talk to you at a more decent hour._

Seeming satisfied with my reply, I wandered over to the box of electronics and pulled out a small red lamp. I plugged it in and turned it on before closing the laptop and walking back to my bed.

I turned off the lamp, and laid back down in bed, not bothering with the sheets. The absolute worst part about being on the highest floor was that heat rises. I would have to get a fan tomorrow on my shopping spree.

Before slipping into unconsciousness, I could've sworn the room had gotten cooler. Whatever had made it cooler had spoken, though I was too asleep to understand.

"Sleep well, my…"

The next morning had come too early. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the open curtains. _'I thought I had closed them…'_

I walked over to the window and looked out to the yard. It was huge, if you added the forest that connected to it. You could also tell it was early in the morning; there wasn't a cloud in sight.

After unpacking a few more boxes, I went downstairs to see what was for breakfast. Dad always loved making a huge breakfast; which was good thanks to my appetite.

As I reached the second floor, the smell of bacon and eggs flooded my nose. I grinned and hurried towards the kitchen.

After breakfast, we headed towards the front door, both of us only having ambitions to buy stuff for our very empty house. We loaded into the minivan and set off towards Bangor.

"I never did get a chance to ask you, where exactly _is_ your room, Ri?" I snickered. He wouldn't appreciate having to climb all those stairs…

"Mine's on the fourth floor, third door to the right." He grimaced. Victory was mine.

"Why didn't you just pick a room on the first floor? Wouldn't it be easier that way?" He asked.

"None of the rooms fit me. They were all too… bright." I shuddered at the thought. Bright colors were never my favorite.

We spent another few minutes in silence before arriving at a fairly large mall. We hurried and parked, noticing that the mall wasn't packed quite yet. We knew right away our spot wouldn't be free again until the mall was closed.

Another big part of the divorce was the fact my mom had to give my dad half of what she makes a month. I don't exactly know all of the details, only which it had to do with her making nearly forty thousand dollars a month.

First place we wound up wandering into was a hardware store. Apparently he noticed that we were lacking in lights, and got a few light stands to put around the house. Soon after was the largest clothing store I had ever seen. My eyes went wide; it was no secret that I had a clothes fetish. I quickly made my way to the women's side.

About three hours later, I had bought nearly thirty two outfits, and was being dragged out of the store by my dad. He had said something about 'broke over one store' but I just ignored it.

We made our way in and out of stores, A Chinese shop taking my interest. It was small, but it made up by its wide variety of goods. I wandered inside and found myself over by the animal figurines.

"You like animals?" I jumped a little at the voice. A woman- no. a girl was standing behind me, wearing a traditional Chinese dress. She was a bit taller then me, with black hair and hazel eyes. But you could tell she was far from Asian.

"Umm, yeah… you seem a little young to work here…" She just giggled.

"It's a family owned business. I come and help my grandfather in the shop during my free time. My name's Krystal." The girl said, bowing traditionally. I nodded and told her my name before going back to looking at the figurines.

Or so I thought. "So… you must be new around here, Right? How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." I answered politely, her grin got wider.

"That's awesome! It means that we'll be in the same grade!" She told me. That got me interested. I could use an ally at the new school.

We kept talking about anything that came to mind until she said she had to leave. She bid me farewell, and we went our separate ways. I soon found my dad by the front doors.

I took pity on him, and we loaded the car and left early, getting home just before six. I took out all of my stuff and hauled them up the stairs, careful not to drop anything. Of course, it was human nature for me to drop over half the stuff I had carried.

After three laps of stair hopping, I finally made it to my now cluttered room. Deciding to put the clothes I had bought in the closet, I dragged out two of the remaining boxes. One of them held my stereo and CD's, the other was full of private stuff, and more posters for the walls.

I plugged in the desk fan and red lamp I had bought, and set up the stereo on the dresser. I needed something to flood my ears while I did the finishing touches to the room.

After hours of work and moving around, I'd finally got my room to have a good feel to it. I still had yet to touch the mirror, though. Maybe I was afraid that it would shatter. Maybe I just didn't want to go near it, I hadn't a clue.

'_Tomorrow… tomorrow will mark the first day of the rest of my life. No mother, no sister, no Sam…' _at that thought, I fell into a dreamless sleep, tears falling from my eyes.

But sometime during the night, the tears were caught by a hand.

But… by whose…?


	3. 3: Jason

II: Jason

Waking up in the morning was complete hell. Maggie had been telling me about the party she went to with Sam, and didn't get done until three in the morning. Not that I could've fallen asleep anyway

The mirror in my room was starting to make it hard for me to do anything much. It made me uncomfterble, like I was being watched all the time. It forced me to change in my now very crowded closet or bathroom. The brownish red stains on the carpet didn't help much either; the mirror upon closer inspection had shattered at the top. A skull imprint that could only be a child's was left.

I ran into my closet and threw on the clothes I had chosen for the first day of school. It was simple; a black blouse I had gotten for my birthday and studded jeans. I grabbed my brush and headed for the mirror, stopping dead in my track at the sight.

There… in the mirror wasn't my reflection. It was the reflection of a boy. He looked no older then I was, his hair a little darker then blood. His eyes were as black as night; looking at me like I had trespassed on sacred grounds.

I stood dead in my tracks, watching every move he made. I couldn't move, too enchanted by his coalbalt eyes that never moved from their glaring position. It wasn't until the alarm on my phone went off that the boy disappeared and I had ten minutes to get to school.

Being late on the first day wasn't exactly my plan. Even if I did leave in a hurry, it took me twenty minutes just to find the school. Then another ten to find the office because of how hidden it was. Needless to say I was embarrassed when I walked in.

I walked over to a woman who I believed to be a receptionist. She was small, red curly hair and black eyeglasses covering hazel orbs. She looked up from her computer as I entered the room.

"Can I help you?" She asks. I hand her a blue paper and she instantly understands. She headed towards the back of the room and returned with two papers; one being a map and the other my schedule. She explained how to read the map, and I went towards the door.

"Oh, there is one more thing. A student has been assigned to show you around the school during lunch. You'll meet him by the front doors. Take this pass with you." She handed me a white slip and I thanked her, heading out the door and towards my first class.

Getting to first period wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. It was about five doors down from the office, heading into a computer lab. My first class just happened to be one of my favorite subjects. Computer technology.

As I walked in, all eyes landed on me. It wasn't like I didn't want the attention… I just didn't want ALL of it.

"Ah, welcome Miss Hanson, We've been expecting you. Please, take a seat." The teacher said. He looked to be about middle aged, and an Englishman at that. Well, at least he wasn't French!

I took a seat next to a guy with midnight black hair. He didn't seem like the talkative type, so I just left him alone. But I could've sworn I saw his face somewhere…

The teacher began the lesson, though I didn't pay as much attention as I should have. I was too perplexed at the familiarity of the boys face. It wasn't normally in my nature to wonder about people, but him…

"You know, staring is very rude." The boy said. He turned to look at me and I blushed. His eyes were the deepest color green I have ever seen.

But still… his face…

"Miss Hanson, Mister Smith, could you please keep your attention up front and not on each other?" I heard snickers from around he room and instantly turned as red as a tomato, if not redder. This boy was turning out to be very trou-

There it is again. That same glare, I know I've seen it before. That boy in the mirror. Could it be…?

Nah, I was just imagining things. There was no way that boy couldn't have been in my mirror at an ungodly hour. Not to mention have blood red hair and midnight eyes. But the scowl…

It was certainly familiar…

I was praising the heavens when the bell rang. The guy sitting next to me kept stealing glances at me from time to time. And when I turned to meet his gaze, it molded back into that same scowl. I was really starting to hate that look…

"MARIE!" I turned to see the girl I had met in the Chinese shop. She was wearing normal clothes, flip flops and Capri's with a black shirt and white jacket.

"Hey Krystal."

"Wow, I saw the look that Jason gave you… it was almost like you killed his best friend or something… do you know him, by any chance…?" She asked me. I sighed.

"No, I've never seen him my entire life… I don't know why he would hate me so much."

"Well, I can't say that's much of a surprise. He doesn't like anyone in this school, and ever since his brothers went to high school he hasn't talked to anyone…" This got my attention.

"Why won't he talk to anyone? More importantly, who are his brothers?"

"His brothers are Marcus and Steve Smith. He used to have a sister too… until she died at the end of eighth grade." I stared at her as we took our seats in Algebra. How on earth did she die?

"They say that Heather Smith was in the mountains with her brothers and the bears snuck into camp while they were asleep. The bears spared the brothers… but took no mercy on poor Heather." At this point I was nearly certain I was shaking.

I tried to focus as the class went on, but the more I looked up to the front, the more violence I saw in the equations. I finally gave up and rested my head on the desk. Math was never my best subject anyway.

Third, fourth, and fifth periods passed slower then any other classes I've ever been in. I turned in the hall to go to the lunchroom until I remembered what the secretary from this morning said. I turned again and headed towards the front of the school, not liking the idea of not eating lunch. Not that I was hungry anyway-

And there, standing in front of the doors, was none other then Jacob Smith.

I just wanted to bash my head in right then and there for my luck. The one person who could hate anyone just by a glance was the one who was showing me around this god forsaken place.

For a minute I thought I'd forgotten how to breathe. He walked over to me and snatched my schedule out of my hands. Skimming over it, his feet started moving on their own.

We stopped a few times to look at the different places; the office, computer lab, library, cafeteria, etc., but for the most part we didn't talk to each other. He started up the stairs before actually talking to me.

"Do you like this school?" He asked. I was startled, nearly falling back down the stairs. I stared wide in shock. Why was he talking to me now?

"Oh um… it's ok, I guess…" He stopped right then.

"Good. You shouldn't like being here. You don't belong here." He told me in a cold, icy voice. I just stared. Was I really that easy to read?

.

He continued up the stairs and I followed not too far behind him. Something about this guy was really starting to get on my nerves. How was he supposed to know if I would fit in or not? Was it even any of his business? Last time I checked, he was the social reject.

But yet…who was I to judge this beautiful, almost godlike-

No. I refused to think thoughts that could lead into dangerous places. I was supposed to be angry at him, not amazed by his looks. I sped up my pace to keep my mind off of him. At least until…

"Wall."

I was confused by his choice of words until I became face to face with the wall in front of me. Curse my lack of timing and attention…

I Glared at the wall and then turned down the hallway, not caring if the jerk who woke up on the wrong side of the bed was following me. I was surprised, though, when I saw him walking in step with me at my right. Wasn't I walking at twice normal speed?

Once again nearly tripping down the stairs, I headed towards the lunchroom to fill my much neglected belly. I felt as if this school was against me by putting me by one of the most intimidating people.

I wandered over to the lunch line that was nearly empty, save a few people. I was actually surprised, though, that people were still there. Lunch was already halfway over by the time we were done.

I picked up whatever looked edible to me; a chicken sandwich, a salad, and some milk before looking for the table Krystal mentioned sometime during algebra. Over to the right was one of the largest in the school, and was nearly at maximum capacity.

Needless to say it astonished me to no end. I sat next to Krystal and bowed my head. I never was the most outgoing person in the world.

"Hey guys! This is Marie Hanson. She's new to Maine, so be nice. Marie, this is Jenn, May, Ricky, Sam, and Joe!" I tried to keep track of the names, but knew it would all be in vain. My memory deceived me when it came to any sort of name. I couldn't remember the name of the school for the life of me.

"So, what's with you and Jace? It's obvious you two know each other, why else would he give you such evil looks?"

"Jenn, you know he's a prick at heart, there is no use in getting all riled up about it."

"But May, he has no right to be glaring at her like that if he doesn't know her! Hell, I haven't seen him glare like that since they had to take down the mirrors in the men's bathroom for repairs!" This struck a chord in me. Why would he get so upset over having mirrors taken down?

None of the information I had was adding up in my head. It was starting to give me a headache more or less, and if I didn't get answers soon I knew my brain would explode.

Though, why was I caring so much about one guy anyway? It was the first day of school, he despises me, I SHOULD move on like any normal girl would do. Leave him alone as much as possible and just let him fade in the background. But I just _couldn't_. There was something about him, even if it was tiny, that my heart did not want to let go of. A trait or secret, perhaps.

I decided not to wander on the subject anymore. Science was next, and I need as many focusing brain cells as I can get. Depressing, I know. But you must remember I'm half as sleep, and DO NOT want to wake up.

I survived science within an inch of my life and headed towards the dance studio. I was more nervous being in there then I was in algebra, seeing as how I've never danced in my entire life. The mere thought of moving my feet gracefully… scared me. I could never imagine my small feet living up to those high expectations.

It was even worse when I walked in the room. It was large and open, floors polished and slick with wood paneling. There were mirrors and bars, almost like a ballet studio. I took off my shoes and walked towards the front of the room, the curios stares returning the closer I got closer.

It wasn't until I got to the front that I panicked. Jason, not even three feet away, was staring at me with that same glare. It wasn't until the teacher appeared that his face softened.

"Ah, Marie Hanson! Welcome to our lovely dance studio!" Now, this guy was French. He was thin with a beard, sort of reminded me of a drama teacher. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he was, too.

"I-it's nice to be here." I said, looking for an empty corner in the back of the room. The last thing I wanted was to be standing next to the person who hates me for no particular reason.

"Hmm… I suppose since there are no other partners available, you shall be paired with Jason, Ma Cherie." I nearly chocked on the air I was breathing. The fates, gods, and whatever else controlled the happenings of the world were not in my favor today.

"For future reference, I am known as Mr. Fitzgerald, Fitz for short. Now, everyone take your partner in hand and move into third position. We are going to learn the tango." Great. Another thing that hated me for life. I took my stance facing Jason, His face hardening once again.

"Do you have something against me?" I asked as quietly as I could. The music started, and a fiery burst of emotion filtered out.

"You don't belong here." He said, twirling me out and pulling me back in, I grabbed his other hand with a firm grip, moving my feet and swaying my hips to the beat. I didn't really know what I was supposed to be doing, but I moved anyway.

"Even if I don't belong here, where else can I go? I can't go back." I said, knowing he wouldn't know what I meant. I didn't care. He was being a jerk.

"You have people waiting for you somewhere else. Take your dad and leave that house. It doesn't belong to you." He tipped me over and almost made me land on the floor. I cringed, pulling myself back up and pushed him further towards the wall.

"I can't. My dad is all I have left. Even if I want to go back, stop my sister from taking what's mine, telling my mother just how much she hurt me. I just CAN'T!!!" The song ended and everyone was staring. Jason bowed, repeating what he had said earlier before returning to his spot in front of the teacher.

I couldn't move. My legs felt like jelly and the embarrassment ate away at my stomach. It was like a horrible nightmare swooping over me again and again. That's what Jason was. Just a horrible nightmare.

"That is enough for today class. You may go now." Our teacher said. I gathered up my stuff, not noticing my precious journal falling out of my bag.

I hadn't realized until I was nearly out the door that my journal was missing. I panicked, trying to remember the last time I had seen it. _'The dance studio!'_

I quickly closed my locker and ran down the stairs, completely ignoring Krystal as I ran right passed her. This was my journal. The one thing that I had put my thoughts into. The one thing that I can NEVER lose.

And HE might have it.

Just the thought made my feet move quicker and my mind glazed over. I had only one mission.

I nearly tripped over my own feet when I stopped to take a breather in front of the dance studio. I was about to open the door when I heard talking from inside. The door was cracked a bit, so I decided to see. Normally, I wouldn't evesdrop if it didn't look suspicious…

Wait, why was Jason in the studio still? And who are those two?

I peered inside one more time to get a good look at them, but found something more shocking then my uncle bill at thanksgiving…

They were gone. And yet, I could see them.. in the mirror…


End file.
